Alone with Ansem
by Abnormalhaircoloredfreaks
Summary: Yaoi. Riku disappears. Sora is depressed. Suddenly, weeks later, Riku returns. How does this effect Squall? rated for minor rape scenes and minor lime.


Sora took a small sip of his cappucino. It had been three days since his best friend, Riku, had gone missing. Nobody knew where he went and so far it had been counted as a runaway and Every wanted Sora to tell them where his best friend went. The only problem was that Sora didn't know.

Cold, strong hands wrapped themselves around Riku's waist. He shivered with disgust. He had never wanted to come with Amsem. It wansn't hi sidea to 'escape' the troubles and truths of the 'real' world. All he wanted was to go home and to stay with Sora. He had planned to sleep-over and confess his feelings. Make them known, and maybe even have a chance to show them. Oh, to explore that beautiful body. Skinh so smooth. Another shiver ran through him, as one of the hands, feeling no resistence, decided to move under his shirt. Ansem insisted that every night him and Riku should have 'fun'. Riku had tried to discourage this idea, but Ansem got in his way.

It had been three days, thre whole days since Riku had seen Sora, and with everyday thta passed more coldness, darkness, lies, and regret seeped into his heart. He wanted to see the innocent, sweet face of his best friend.

Ansem gladly took advantage of Riku's thoughts. Reaching into the younger boys' mind . He twisted and darkened the loving thoughts. Taking the boys sweet touches and turning them into dangerous lust. He turned Riku around and looked into the boys' eyes. He wanted to see, no, feel his creation. But innocence still lingered. He needed more time. Gently, he pressed his lips to Riku's neck, longing to feed the hunger growing in his groin. His hands roamed the boys' soft, muscled body.

Riku groaned softly wishing the thoughts would go away and the hands would stop.He didn't want to do such a thing to Sora, and he didn't want _anything _done to himself. Thoughts of Sora naked, screaming and chained to a bed occationally flashed through his mind. "Nooo...this is wrong!" He thought. Riku tried to push the thoughts away , only for them to show up more promenently. Riku felt himself being guided to the bed. His mind still battled against the dirty things crossing his mind. He knew what was happening with Ansem, and he felt no desire to stay in a conciouness of where he could feel it.

"tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap"

Sora growled The girl sitting next to him just kept tapping her pencil on her desk, and it was SO annoying!

"tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick"

God, even the clock was out to distract him!

"crackle-crinkcle-crackle"

He shot a death glare at Tidus who was crumpling up a note.

"Sora...Sora! Are you paying any attention.!" Mrs. Migumi smashed her book on his dek, causing him to jump slightly. "I have asked you to read THREE TIMES and you have blatantly ignored me! Go to the office. NOW!" She slammed the book down again.

Sora looked up at her with wid eeyes. He grabbed his things and left the classroom. With his face in his hands Sora slid down the wall outside the classroom. He wished he could stop zoning out. "Stop thinking!" He told himself. Yeah, just banish the boy he spent most of his life with from his mind. Ever since Riku had disappeared his life had suddnely turned upside down. Suddnely, he didn't have as many friends as before, it was if they only hung out with Sora to get to Riku.

He didn't want to think that he loved Riku. He didn;t want to consider that now, that his friend was gone, and out of reach. He loved and needed Riku.

**- 4 weeks later-**

Soft scarves held Riku to the firmly to the bed posts and cold hands held him close to a cold body. Ansem greedly captured the blondes lips and pulled Riku closer, pushing himslef farther in. AS he pushed in he reached his climax and leaned on Riku. With a few deep breaths Riku calmed himself. Oh, how could he wait? Tomorrow he would be allowed to leave, and when he leaves, what a surprise for Sora!

Laughter filled the room as Squall tackled and tickled Sora. Since Riku had disappeared he had started hanging out with the younger brunette. Riku had never had much of a liking towards the older boy. Maybe because of his hyper-active sister, Slephie. Maybe he could tell that squall had his eye on Sora, (how could he help it?.) Or maybe, Riku didn;t like him for no reason. Who knows.

Whenever Squall looked at Sora, he couldn't stop the warm fuzzy feeling that welled up somewhere in his chest. And as corny as it sounded, he honestly felt as though he was in love. Sora on the other hand, only harbored a small crush of Squll. I mean, he's only a super sexy man. BNut crush or no crush, Sora wouldn;t allow himself to love Squall as more then a friend. Something in his gut constantly reminded him that Riku was gonna come home. No matter what eevrybody said. No matter how long it took , Sora knew, that deep in his heart, that Riku would come back and everything would be perfect again. At least, that's what he hoped.

With his head held high , Riku walked down Sora's street , slowly approahing the boys' cozy little home. When he saw Sora, he wanted ot prove he loved him. And he wanted Sora to return all his feelings. As trained, as he was to stay cold, consentrated, and calm but he couldn;t help the excitment twisting around in his stomach.

**-ding-dong!-**

"Squall!" Sora laughed and tried to push the older boy off of him. "Get offa me! Squall stop it! Somebody's at the door!" Finally Squall relented. He grinned devilishly at Sora and grabbed the younger boys' sides playfully before pushing him towards the door.

As Sora walked through the dor he tried not to laugh more. Sometimes the two had so much fun, it made him want to grin, laugh and joke around. Casually, he opened the door.

_Casually Sora opened the door..._

"Hey."

Sora stared at the silver haired boy leaning on the door frame in front of him. He wanted to take it all in. The way that one strand of hair fell across his face. That smirk that played itself across hi slips. The haughtly way the boy held himself. Riku held out his arms and the younger boy rushed to hug him.

"Oh Riku where were you? What happended? Are you laright?" Sora leaned back with a terribly worried look on his face. He placed both of his hands on Riku's chest. as if to see it any of this was real.

Squall ventured out into the front hall, curious bout what was taking Sora so long. He stopped dead in his tacks. He couldn't believe it. No. Riku couldn't be standing there, Sora in his arms, and that horrid smirk on his face. As much as he wnated to be happy that Riku was back, he couldn't do it.

Something seemed off too. There was this feeling, something about Riku wasn't right. And it wans't just because the two didn't get along, really! It was almost like there was a dark cloud hanging over the boy. Squall forced a smile and stepped into the hall.

"Riku!" Wow, you're back!"


End file.
